¿MILK?
by mimiher
Summary: Los rowdy estudiando para un examen, un milagro? antes de empezar a leer sabes ¿como se dice leche en ingles?


¿Milk?

La semana de los exámenes se acercaba y el primer examen sería el de ingles, los rowdy y Mitch se reunían para "estudiar".

-primera pregunta….-hablo boomer viendo la libreta que habían pedido "prestada" a bombón, después de todo casualmente la cerebrito se le había confiado la tarea de guardar el examen de ingles- what is your animal favorite?

-¡Yo me sé esa, yo me sé esa!- dijo butch entusiasmado- my favorite animal is the cocodrile

-ok…-dijo boomer pasando a la siguiente pregunta- ¿Cómo se dice 11:21 en ingles?

-esa es fácil-dijo Brick confiado-twenty one past of eleven

-muy bien- exclamo boomer mientras pensaba que sus hermanos no eran tan tontos después de todo- muy bien la ultima por hoy, ¿cómo se dice leche en ingles?- esta pregunta no era del examen pero boomer quería trolear un poco a sus hermanos aunque era obvia la respuesta, debían saberla.

-fácil- butch sonrió confiado- malk

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio-, ¿malk?- pregunto boomer confundido

-si, malk- dijo sin dudar el pelinegro

-espera un poco- hablo Brick de pronto- acaso estas bromeando o eres retrasado? Leche se dice milk, no malk, tonto

-¿disculpa acaso estas cuestionando mis conocimientos?- pregunto ofendido el pelinegro- ¡el que tiene retraso mental eres tú!

-¿Qué dijiste cara de simio?- exclamo Brick enojado- en lo único que eres bueno son el los golpes por que parece que tu cerebro dejo de funcionar desde hace mucho tiempo

-claro, claro, lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia por que yo sé mas que tu y no puedes soportar ese hecho

-al parecer tu cerebro si dejo de funcionar por qué no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, pero en este instante voy hacer que te funcione como hago que funcione el televisor, con golpes

-¿tú y quien más? ¿Tu mama?- contesto butch a la defensiva

Boomer y Brick le lanzaron miradas como diciendo "¿en serio?"

-tonto nosotros no tenemos mama

-¿somos huérfanos?-pregunto butch en un tono preocupado

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto Mitch quien había salido del baño- estaba en lo mío, cuando oí sus gritos, entonces me dije "Mitch amigo, no te lo puedes perder esto se pondrá bueno"

Otra vez silencio incomodo

-lo que sucede es que Brick no sabe como se dice leche en ingles-butch puso cara de preocupación exagerada- me preocupa que de tantos golpes su cerebrito se haya averiado.

-ok, ¿Brick como dices leche en ingles, pequeñín?

-ehhh…pues como toda la gente normal y con cerebro en la cabeza lo dice, "milk", M-I-L-K- Brick se empezaba a cansar de la situación

-jejejeje, clarooooo como el 2% de la población del mundo mundial-Mitch parecía muy confiado como butch

-¿a ho ra en ti en des?- butch hablo muy lento como si Brick fuera de lento aprendizaje o de otro planeta o hablara otro idioma

-ok,ok-brick suspiro- butch di malteada en ingles

-pff, fácil, milkshake

Un rayo de esperanza se asomo-muy bien, muy bien ahora di leche en ingles

-malk

Adiós rayo de esperanza

-chicos cálmense butch mira lo que pasa es que-

-shhhhh- mitch callo a boomer

-¿me quieres callar?- dijo boomer algo molesto

-shhhh, boomer no se cómo soportas que tus hermanos sean tan ignorantes

-¿Qué? ¿Ambos?

-seh… todos saben que leche en ingles es mulk

-¿mulk?- preguntaron boomer y Brick al mismo tiempo

-si! Que viva la mulk!

-eh…chicos que les parece si nos vamos, la verdad es que esa no era una preg-

-¡TE DIGO QUE ES MALK!

-¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo?- adiós a la paciencia de Brick

-dejense de bromas y acepten que es mulk

-¿los dos necesitan unos buenos golpes para arreglar sus cerebros!

-TODOS DICEN MALK BRICK!

-¡Deja de gritar! ¡Ademas solo tú dices malk y el dice-¡

-MAAAAAAAAALK

-MUUUUUUUUULK

Ahora ambos, butch y Mitch gritaban malk y mulk respectivamente

-¡CALLENSE!, ¡QUE SE CALLEN LES DIGO!- entonces Brick saco de la nada una pistola y la apunto a su cabeza, ya no podía soportarlo mas

Silencio

Butch y Mitch asustados sacaron también de la nada una pistola y le apuntaron a Brick

-¡Baja el arma ahora Brick!- grito Mitch mientras le apuntaba a Brick

-¡n-no lo hagas Brick!- butch al igual que Mitch apuntaba hacia Brick

-¿ustedes me detendrán de que me dispare disparándome? ¡eso no es sensato, definitivamente hay algo mal con ustedes!

-….

-….

Mitch y butch intercambiaron miradas y…. entonces le apuntaron a la cabeza a boomer

-Brick baja el arma- grito Mitch

-bájala ahora- grito también butch

-Ustedes bajen sus armas- grito ahora Brick- o me disparare

-solo bájala ya- grito Mitch

-Solo era una broma… ¿Por qué no me escuchan?-grito boomer llorando

-Por favor Brick tu pie es como un hermano para mí- grito butch entrando en pánico

-¡Soy tu hermano tonto!

Todo eran gritos y llanto y armas

-disculpen mocosos pero vine por mi libreta- interrumpió bombón entrando por una ventana

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Bombon tomo su libreta y la hojeo- sip aquí está el examen para los niños

-¿niños?-pregunto boomer- no es el examen del…

-o no el examen de mañana no es este

-p-pero el maestro, te dijo, examen- Mitch parecía confundido al igual que los demás

-no este examen es para los de primero y nosotros somos de tercero no lo olviden

-eh?

-no me digan que pensaron que este era nuestro examen de mañana?, son taaan graciosos

-p-pero yo oí que el maestro te dijo…- butch miraba la libreta

-claro que me dio a guardar el examen pero no dejaría algo tan importante en una libreta, nop, ese está bien guardado, bueno me voy sigan con…lo que estuvieran haciendo

Y así como entro bombón salió por la ventana

-¿eso significa que no estudiamos nada realmente?

**FIN**

**Holis... bueno este es un pequeño one-shot me base en un video que compartieron en facebook, el video se llama give butch his malk!, por si quieren buscarlo y verlo :3, ya se que me desapareci durante muchooooooo, pero ir a la universidad me quita muho tiempo, les propongo una propuesta XD, subire cada dos semanas algo nuevo, mañana les publicare un calendario, se que suena muy...serio? pero es una manera de organizar mi tiemp y no descuidarlos a ustedes, bueno eso es todo por hoy, bye bye.**


End file.
